


My Hero

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Series: Kisses, Apologies, and Everything In Between. [2]
Category: Never Understand, Never Understand (Webcomic), Never Understand manga, Out of Control manga, 이해불능 | Out of Control (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: "Anything for the hero who rescued me from those scary girls."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grab a toothbrush because this is sweet enough to give you a cavity.

_ I'm getting bored, how much longer is their meeting? _   Yumin thought to himself as he pulled out his cell phone, checking the time. He giggled at his wallpaper; it was a selfie of him and Dohoon with their hair tied up like Mimi's.  _ Only 10 minutes left,  _ he put his phone away and continued reading his new comic. 

  
Yumin was sitting on a bench in the school's courtyard waiting for the broadcasting club's meeting to end; he and Dohoon were going to go see a movie afterwards. A month had passed since they officially became boyfriends and they couldn’t be happier together. School became more enjoyable for the both of them, Jaerim was happy with Yuri, and Dohoon found new ways to surprise Yumin everyday. Just thinking about Dohoon gave Yumin butterflies, something he never thought would happen.    


\-----

"You're Yumin, right?"    
  
Yumin looked up from his comic to see five girls standing around him.    
  
_ Do I know them? Should I know them? Maybe they're from Dohoon's class? _   
  
"Hello? Are you Yumin or not?" The girl asked, clearly put out by having to repeat herself.    
  
"Oh! Yeah, that's me I guess." he laughed nervously.    
  
_ Why are there so many of them and what are they doing surrounding me like this _   
  
One girl spoke, "So you're the one Dohoon is supposedly dating."    
  
"He's nerdier than I thought." Another chimed in.   
"I agree."    
  
_ Should I run while I can? _   
  
"Listen, Yumin. We were just wondering if the rumor is true."    
  
_ There’s a rumor? _   
  
"Could you be a little more specific?" he asked, genuinely not knowing what they were talking about.    
  
"Ugh is he stupid?"   
"It can't be true."    
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "The rumor that you and Dohoon are going out."    
  
Yumin realized that he and Dohoon never talked about whether they wanted their relationship to be public or not. It's not like they went out of their way to hide it. They held hands walking to and from school and snuck kisses throughout the day, not overly concerned about others seeing them; but they never talked about what to say if someone did ask. Yumin started to get uncomfortable realizing the position he was in.    
  
There were five girls and only one of him.    
  


_ Dohoon, hurry up please.. _   
  
"Answer us, loser!" One of the girls said, knocking the comic out of Yumin's hand.    
  
His voice started to shake with anxiety, "Well, I guess it is what it looks like. He and I... together.."    
  
The girls looked him up and down before turning to each other, bursting out in laughter.    
  
"I don't see it, honestly."   
"Maybe it's a joke?"   
"Seriously, Dohoon is way too hot be with a guy like him."   
"He probably just feels bad for him."   
"Yeah, Dohoon's must be doing it out of pity or something." =   
  
Yumin sat there, listening to every word they said, trying not to let their insults get to him.    
  
_Where is he, the meeting should have ended by now..._   
  
"I wonder how he looks without his glasses! Maybe he's more attractive! Let's see!"     
  
One of them reached forward almost grabbing Yumin's glasses but froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder.    
  
"Is there a problem here, ladies?"    
  


_Dohoon, my hero_.

  
They all turned around to see Dohoon standing there, not looking too happy.    
  
"Oh, it's nothing!" The girl said, backing away from Yumin.    
  
He turned to face her, "It doesn't look like nothing." He looked down, seeing Yumin's comic on the ground. "I see Yumin's comic must have fallen. Why don't one of you sweet girls pick it up and return it to him." He said in a polite, but fake, voice.    
  
"Sure," a girl said, picking up the comic and handing it back to Yumin, "here you go Yumin, sorry about that! It was an accident."    
  
Yumin took it from her hands and put it in his bag, "Thanks."    
  
"An accident? How convenient." Dohoon pushed past the girls to get to Yumin, giving him a kiss and picking up his school bag. "If you'll excuse us, my boyfriend and I have a movie to catch and I don't want to miss the previews. Come on Yumin, I've left you waiting long enough." Dohoon held out his free hand.    
  
Yumin blushed and took his hand.    
  
"Have a good weekend, ladies. Hopefully this won’t happen again." Dohoon flash the group one last smile before walking away with Yumin.    
  
Once they were a safe distance away from the girl gang, Dohoon stopped to give Yumin a kiss, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. The meeting ran a little longer than expected."    
  
_You don’t say..._   
  
"At least you were able to rescue me in time!"    
  
"Did they say anything to you?"    
  
Yumin shrugged, "Nothing too bad. They just wanted to know if we were dating or not. I guess they didn't think someone like me could get with someone like you."    
  
"You mean someone as perfect as you are would settle for a jerk like me? I still have a hard time believing it myself." Dohoon responded.    
  
Yumin leaned up to give Dohoon a kiss, "Yeah, I do to."    
  


Dohoon smiled, "Just for that you're paying for the popcorn."

 

"Anything for the hero who rescued me from those scary girls."

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and call your dentist, just to be safe.


End file.
